Love Story
by Hyuuga Ana-chan
Summary: "Por que não voltou com a primeira carta?", "Porque você não me pediu pra voltar."


**Love Story**

**Suna**

Dor. Ele não gostava dessa sensação mas não conseguia se sentir de outro jeito quando pensava que a loira não estava por perto. Suspirou e virou-se para encarar o pôr-do-sol pela janela de seu escritório. Arrependia-se por não ter pedido para ela ficar mas era deveras orgulhoso para admitir para aquela mulher que sentiria falta dela, porém não conseguia parar de pensar no que aconteceria caso ele tivesse dito que a amava também, ela sorriria? Ficaria com ele para sempre? Acordaria com ele todas as manhãs como fizera tantas outras vezes?

Ela estava em Suna já fazia uma semana, assim como também havia passado uma semana na Vila no mês passado e no mês anterior, e assim desde o começo do ano. À trabalho é claro, mas a Hokage de Konoha não entendia porque em todas as solicitações de ninjas médicos o Kazekage especificava a vontade de que a Yamanaka fosse a enviada.

A loira sabia que o ruivo sentia alguma coisa por si, ela vira em seus olhos todas as vezes que o pegara fiscalizando seu trabalho, o que era apenas uma maneira de dizer que ele estava observando atentamente todos os seus movimentos.

Após esses meses eles se aproximaram. Não poderia ser diferente com todos os almoços e jantares que compartilhavam, os assuntos tendiam a aparecer, apesar de ser sempre ela quem começava a conversa. Mas isso nos dois primeiros meses, depois ele já perguntava sobre o trabalho dela, Konoha e então passou a falar de seu próprio trabalho.

Após um desses jantares os dois se dirigiam para seus aposentos que ficavam no mesmo corredor e com uma mesura a Yamanaka ensaiava um boa noite. Quando levantou o olhar percebeu que o Kazekage havia se aproximado rapidamente e a encurralara contra a parede então só conseguiu fechar os olhos e esperar pelo tocar dos lábios que logo veio. Foi o primeiro beijo e Gaara só conseguia pensar nele como perfeito. O roçar de lábios logo se tornou mais profundo e lascivo, as línguas se tocando enquanto suas mãos deslizavam para a cintura da mulher e as dela se enroscavam nos cabelos ruivos.

E se beijavam desde então. Após o almoço, após o jantar, durante algumas visitas do Kazekage ao hospital. Quando ela precisava voltar para Konoha as despedidas começaram a ficar cada vez mais difíceis. Eles se procuravam com mais frequência nas vésperas das partidas da loira. E em uma dessas noites ela não voltou para o quarto.

O ruivo também se lembra daquela noite como a mais perfeita de sua vida. Ele ainda consegue ouvir os suspiros da loira em seu ouvido, as unhas dela arranhando-o nas costas e uma sensação de prazer que conseguia beirar a insanidade quando a tinha em seus braços totalmente entregue e chamando seu nome. Mas a melhor parte para o Kazekage era acordar na manhã seguinte e encontrá-la dormindo aconchegada perto de si, ele não gostava de vê-la voltar para o quarto de madrugada mas esses encontros ainda era um segredo que os dois compartilhavam.

Após perceber que não conseguiria mais ler nenhum dos papéis sobre a mesa, o ruivo resolveu encerrar as atividades do dia e tomar um banho. Assim que entrou no quarto entretanto, olhou para a cama e sentiu um aperto no coração. Ele precisava dela desesperadamente.

**Konoha**

Ela chegou em casa após mais um dia de trabalho no hospital frustrada, a loira não entendia como conseguia ver Gaara em todos os pacientes que cuidava. Quando viu Sasuke buscar Sakura no hospital como costumava fazer há algumas semanas desde que começaram a namorar, sentiu a inveja invadir seu corpo, ela queria ser Sakura e queria que Sasuke fosse Gaara.

Entrou no banheiro batendo a porta com força e encarou seu reflexo no espelho, ele não havia pedido para ela ficar nenhuma vez mas não recusava suas visitas noturnas. Se despiu para tomar banho e enquanto a água caia sobre o corpo pensava em recusar a próxima missão em Suna. Ela precisava tirar o maldito Kazekage de sua cabeça e de seu coração.

**Flashback on**

"Eu irei amanhã." ela disse deitada sobre o braço do ruivo. "Eu sei." foi tudo que ele respondeu. Acostumada com as poucas palavras que ele emitia, ela se apoiou no próprio braço para encarar o homem ao seu lado. "Eu preciso te dizer uma coisa antes de ir, eu... eu te amo.". Ele a encarou por um longo tempo e apenas começou mais um beijo, então os dois fizeram amor novamente. Mas a falta de resposta dele não deixou de magoá-la.

**Flashback off**

Após mais uma noite mal dormida a loira se dirigiu para o hospital, caminhando em direção a um dos quartos ao lado de Sakura, a qual tagarelava alegremente sobre seu maravilhoso "Sasuke-kun", a Yamanaka foi abordada por um Ninja que lhe entregava uma das costumeiras cartas de Suna convidando-a a trabalhar novamente no hospital da Vila da Areia.

Suspirou longamente encarando a carta escrita pelo próprio Kazekage. "De novo?" Sakura perguntou, "Você já não foi esse mês?". "Sim.", a Yamanaka respondeu e se despediu da Haruno indo em direção ao escritório da Hokage decidida a recusar o convite. Por mais que lhe doesse ficar afastada de Gaara, ela sabia que a situação em que se encontrava não poderia continuar, a loira não estava disposta a servir apenas como amante nas horas vagas.

"Tem certeza?" a Hokage perguntou assim que Ino comunicou sua decisão, "Você foi nesses ultimos meses todos.".

"Sei disso e é exatamente essa a razão para a minha recusa, as viagens são cansativas Tsunade-sama.", a Yamanaka respondeu, sentia uma vontade imensa de dizer que estava enganada e iria, mas se obrigou a reunir toda a sua força de vontade, era teimosa e não cederia ao coração tão facilmente. "Irei responder ao Kazekage com sua objeção e mandarei Sakura em seu lugar." a Hokage confirmou. Ino apenas agradeceu e com uma mesura se despediu. "Me desculpe Gaara."

**Suna**

Ele escondera sua ansiedade o dia inteiro, quando sua secretária anunciou que a médica de Konoha havia chegado seu coração disparou e quase partiu quando viu outra mulher entrando em seu escritório. A carta da Hokage contendo a recusa da Yamanaka o chocou e fazendo uso de todo o seu auto-controle conseguiu ser educado com a Haruno, passou todas as instruções e a dispensou.

Levantou-se e permitiu que a raiva tomasse conta de ser corpo. Socando a parede conseguiu fazer um buraco consideravelmente grande, por que ela havia recusado? Ela não poderia ter encontrado outra pessoa, não, ela disse que o amava. Não poderia ter esquecido em tão curto espaço de tempo. Apoiando a cabeça na parede o Kazekage pensava em como faria para não enlouquecer sem a loira ao seu lado logo.

Sentou-se novamente e se pôs a escrever outra carta, desta vez endereçada diretamente à Yamanaka Ino.

**Konoha**

Ela mal dormira durante à noite, chorara a maior parte do tempo e quando percebeu que o sol já nascia se levantou. Dirigiu-se para a cozinha fazer um chá e precisou conter um grito quando viu uma águia apoiada na janela do aposento, percebendo uma carta presa à perna da ave correu para soltá-la, acreditando ser uma missão urgente. Quando viu seu nome escrito pela caligrafia impecável do Kazekage sentiu seu coração acelerar e um pequeno sorriso tomou seus lábios.

_Yamanaka,_

_entendo que tenha suas razões para ter recusado minha convocação mas acredito merecer uma explicação razoável para tal. A Haruno é uma médica incrivelmente habilidosa, mas ela não irá suprir a falta de seu corpo em minha cama todas as manhãs quando acordo._

_Se minhas ações a magoaram peço que me perdoe mas não me deixe ficar sem sentir seu cheiro e sua pele contra a minha por muito mais tempo._

_Droga, eu preciso de você._

_Gaara._

Ao final da carta ela já chorava. "Droga Gaara, eu preciso de você também.". Talvez o 'eu amo você também' devesse ficar para mais tarde, ele precisava dela e ela iria até ele. Trocando-se rapidamente a Yamanaka correu ao escritório da Hokage e estava disposta a implorar se fosse preciso.

**Suna**

Almoçar com a Haruno não era nem de longe tão prazeroso quanto jantar com Ino, ouvir a Haruno não era interessante como era ouvir a loira e olhar para ela não era necessário como era olhar para a Yamanaka. Ela estava acompanhando-o até o escritório para entregar os relatórios de suas ações no hospital e Gaara sentia que podia ir à loucura a qualquer momento se não pudesse se livrar logo de Sakura para que Ino pudesse voltar e ocupar seu lugar.

Ao abrir a porta de sua sala a primeira coisa que ele sentiu foi o cheiro, o maravilhoso cheiro que ele conhecia tão bem, somente então é que ele a viu perto da janela. Ao ouvir a porta abrindo ela se virou para encará-lo e sorriu, recebendo outro sorriso como resposta.

"Ino..." ele sussurrou e deu um passo a frente, a loira sorriu novamente e andou até ele. "Você não deveria estar em Konoha?" o ruivo conseguiu perguntar. "Eu recebi sua carta,", ela respondeu "me desculpe.".

"Por que não voltou com a primeira carta?", "Porque você não me pediu pra voltar.". As palavras da loira o fizeram arregalar os olhos, chocado. O ruivo sabia que a culpa era dele, mas estava disposto a repará-la se isso a fizesse ficar. Ele estendeu a mão para pegar a dela. "Fique. Mas não por uma semana ou duas. Ino, eu quero que você fique para sempre.". Foi a vez da Yamanaka se surpreender e sentiu seus olhos ficarem marejados, segurando as lágrimas ela sorriu. "Eu te amo Gaara.", "Eu também te amo Ino.".

**Sakura's POV**

Eu sabia que deveria ter saído no momento em que eles sorriram um para o outro, mas não consegui. Quando escutei as palavras de amor dos dois, admito que me surpreendi. Foi uma das coisas mais bonitas que já vi, parecia que eu conseguiria tocar o amor que emanava dos dois tamanha era a intensidade desse sentimento.

Voltei para Konoha naquele mesmo dia é claro, mas voltei para o casamento que foi realizado em pouco tempo. Ino nunca mais voltou pra cá mas da ultima vez que chequei ela não pareceu arrependida de ter tomado essa decisão, tampouco Gaara. O amor deles resultou em um bebê que irá nascer em poucos dias, resultou em uma família feliz.

**N/A: **Ah sério que eu escrevi isso? Que orgulho!

Eu simplesmente coloquei Nickelback pra tocar e escrevi a fic em sei lá, 3 horas? Adorei o resultado! Alguém disposto a ler e mandar review? Thank You!


End file.
